


Black Tie Affair

by VideoGameImagines



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Slight Spoilers for UC4, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoGameImagines/pseuds/VideoGameImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: For a story in which the Reader and Drake used to travel and go on every adventure together until they got married. Drake doesn’t tell the Reader the truth about where he’s actually going but she figures it out and shows up at the auction. It was requested that the reader ends up swooping in and saving Drake’s ass, much to his surprise. It was also requested that I include some cute fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie Affair

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey Everyone, I’m back with another request for the Uncharted series! It was requested anonymously for a Nathan Drake X Reader story that takes place during the fourth installment; so if you have not played A Thief’s End this may contain slight spoilers for you. The request was for a story in which the Reader and Drake used to travel and go on every adventure together until they got married. Drake doesn’t tell the Reader the truth about where he’s actually going but she figures it out and shows up at the auction. It was requested that the reader ends up swooping in and saving Drake’s ass, much to his surprise. It was also requested that I include some cute fluffiness. Disclaimer: I do not own the Uncharted series or its characters. As always, I hope I did the prompt justice and I hope you all enjoy the story.

You knew that something was up with Nate; he suddenly came home one day and told you that he decided to take the job in Malaysia. You hated to admit it but you really wanted to go with Nate but you had your own work that needed to be done. Nate assured you that he would be back in about two weeks and at the time you believed him; you were supportive the whole time just begging him to be safe. 

The very next day, after Nate left, Jameson came by the house to say hello and to talk to Nathan. You and Jameson talked for quite a while before he left and you were furious. Nate lied to you. The two of you had been together for years and you thought that there were no secrets between the two of you; but apparently you were wrong. Frustrated beyond any doubt you grabbed your phone and scrolled through your contacts until you found the one you were looking for. 

The phone rang three times before a gruff voice picked up, “Well hello, darling. It sure has been a while but it’s good to hear from you.”  
You smiled lightly, “Yeah, it’s good to hear from you too, Victor. I have a question to ask you…”

The slight cheerful tone came across loud and clear, “Ask away, Y/N.” 

You took a deep breath and sadly spoke, “Sully, where is Nate? I know that he’s not in Malaysia and if he’s on a job… there is no one he would trust more than you with that knowledge.”   
\------  
You couldn’t believe that Nathan would have taken on a job without you but now wasn’t the time to be bitter. It would have been much easier if Nate had actually told you of his plans because as it happens one of the auctioneers was a very old friend. Your name was easily penciled onto the list without so much as a single questioning look or side comment. It was a bit of a ritzy event and you were going to be rubbing elbows with the richest of the rich so you put some extra effort into your appearance. You were wearing a fitted black gown that hung off one of your shoulders and you were wearing your best pair of matching black heels; it may have been impractical for many of your missions but you were trying to blend in.

This job was going to entail blending in and you weren’t expecting to have to fight your way out but the night was still young. However, if being with Nate had taught you anything it was that he was good at finding trouble. You had to admit that it felt good to get all dressed up and honestly you had missed all of the excitement that came with taking on these jobs.

You arrived in the main ballroom and had to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at all of the pomp and circumstance that these people put on; it was like a room full of peacocks preening their feathers. You scanned the crowd and quickly found Nate and Sully talking to a man that had his back towards you; you decided to approach them carefully. Nate had his back toward you as well and neither of his companions had noticed you which meant this was the perfect opportunity to mess with him.   
You gently reached out and gave his bum a quick tap and tried desperately not to laugh as he let out a small startled yelp. You tried and failed to keep the smile from your voice as you playfully dropped it down to a purr, “Forgive me, sir, but you looked exactly like my husband…”

His rigid pose relaxed only slightly, his eyes widened marginally as he took in your appearance and the idea that you were actually here, “Y/N, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at home.”

Your expression turned serious, “And you’re supposed to be in Malaysia. Look, Nate… it’s me that we’re talking about here. Besides you didn’t cover your tracks very well. Jameson came by the house to say hello because apparently you were taking some time off and he wanted to convince you one last time to take the Malaysia job. Oh and I may have gotten a little tip from a friend on your actual whereabouts.”

Nate turned around and eyed Sully suspiciously, to which Sully shrugged, “Y/N, figured it out… I just helped her fill in the gaps. You don’t give her enough credit, kid.”

You smiled and walked over to Sullivan before giving him a gentle hug, “It’s been too long Sully… It’s so good to see you again.”

Sully returned the hug warmly, “It’s good to see you too, darling.”

A familiar voice drifted in from your left, “Well I’ll be damned… it’s been a while, Y/N.”

You froze because you recognized that voice but you hadn’t heard it in over fifteen years, you turned around and clapped a hand over your mouth, “Sam?”

Sam stepped closer and chuckled, “Yeah, it’s me kiddo… or should I say sister?” You laughed as he pulled you into a gentle embrace, “I can’t say that I’m surprised that the two of you tied the knot. You two were pretty much smitten from the moment you locked eyes.”

You could faintly feel tears starting to burn behind your eyes, “Oh my god, Sam… just how? You died in that prison back in Panama... Nate came back but you didn’t.”

Sam gave you a reassuring pat on the back before slipping out of the hug, “We can talk about that later. Right now, we have some more pressing issues to take care of.”

Nathan had been watching your exchanges but he still looked lost, “Y/N, how did you even get in? We had to crawl in through a window.”

You playfully rubbed his arm and kissed his cheek, “Oh it wasn’t that hard to get in… all I had to do was flash the guards and after that they were too stunned to stop me.”

His hands found your hips giving them a gentle squeeze as he chuckled dryly, “Ahhhh, that’s cute.  
”  
You laughed gently, “Well I thought so. Honestly, I know one of the auctioneers working this event, Edith, she got me an invitation. So if you had just told me what you were up to then getting in could have been a lot easier.”

Nathan didn’t meet your eyes, “I’m sorry, Y/N… It’s just, we said that we were done with this life and then Sam came back and he needed my help. I don’t know… I was afraid to tell you…”

You shushed him gently, “Nate It’s okay. Really it is besides I’m sure I’ll think of some sort of punishment for you later.”

Nathan visibly gulped, catching the sly suggestion in your words, “Punishment? What kind of punishment?”

You slowly raked your hands up his torso before calmly draping them over his shoulders, “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Sam and Sully both cleared their throats and you quickly snapped back into a mission mindset, “So, fill me in… What are we doing here?”

Sam gruffly spoke up, “Well, do you remember our whole hunt for Henry Avery’s treasure? And why were in Panama in the first place?”

You didn’t follow Sam and Nate into the prison scam for obvious reasons but you were still in Panama at the time. You knew what they were looking for but they didn’t find every piece that they needed to find Avery’s treasure and Nate lost his brother that day. After that you went with Nate to Scotland and experienced first-hand his falling out with Rafe Adler. 

After that you and Nate went on plenty of adventures together, you experienced some growing pains that caused you to drift briefly apart but once you reunited the rest was history. Truthfully, you had always loved Nate and after many years of flirting, working together, and dating he finally proposed. The two of you tried to settle into a normal life after you got married but you missed the adventure and you got the sense that Nate did too. 

You pulled yourself from your thoughts and answered, “Yes, I do. But the cross that Nate brought back only got us as far as Scotland. We searched every inch of that Cathedral and didn’t find a single clue.”

Sam smiled, “That is because the cross that Nathan had was broken and what was inside was already taken. However, one of the auction items this evening just so happens to be a second Saint Dismas cross; fully intact.”

Sully spoke up next, “Problem is they just changed the auction order. So stealing that cross just got a whole lot more complicated.”

You mused out loud, “That would require a heavy bribe to get them to change the auction order now. Okay so, are we thinking a lights out swindle?”

Sam chuckled before gently draping an arm around your shoulder, “See? Y/N, here has the right idea. Yes that was the plan… Nathan is going to shut off the lights and I’m going to swipe the cross during lights out. Victor here is going to stay in the ballroom to keep an eye on the auction progress.”

You nodded your head in understanding before hooking your arm with Sully’s, “Well in that case, care for some company, Victor?”

He smiled before kissing your cheek, “I would love some company, darling.”

Nate walked over and took your hand before leading you toward the stairs, “Alright, we should get a move on.” It was quiet between the two of you for only a moment, Nate’s soft voice spoke up, “You look absolutely breathtaking tonight, Y/N. You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman not just here but in the whole world.”

You looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, “Thank you, love… You are also looking devilishly handsome, especially in that tux.” The four of you finally reached the doors that led into the cellars but the doors were locked and would need to be unlocked with a key card.   
Just as you were about to give up a waiter walked through the door; you all tried to act naturally as you slyly watched him slip his key card into his back pocket. Sam spoke up, “There’s our in…”  
You jumped at the chance, “I’m on it, Sam why don’t you take point, just in case.” You slowly walked toward the waiter then you ‘accidentally’ bumped into him so you could slide the card out of his back pocket. You put a little too much sweetness in your voice, “Mi Scusi, Singnore! I wasn’t paying attention... mi dispiace!” He waved you off kindly and you walked back toward the guys with a smug smile, “Did someone say they needed a key card?”

Sam chuckled, “There’s the Y/N, I know… the second best pickpocket around.”

You laughed quietly, “I think you mean the best pickpocket around, Sam.”

The laughing continued, “No way, Sister, we all know that I’m the best pickpocket.”

You shook your head and smiled, “Okay! Tied for first…”

Sam gave you a playful pat on the shoulder, “Alright, I can live with that for now. Nathan come on we gotta get moving.”

Just as Nate was about to pass you grabbed his arm and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, “Please, be careful and come back in one piece.” And after one more brief kiss you turned to Sully, “Alright, Sully let’s get out there.

You grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and took a delicate sip; attempting to blend in as you scouted out the room for potential threats. You didn’t have to try very hard because a voice with a distinct South African accent came up behind you, “Victor Sullivan, thank god I found someone who actually speaks English. Though I suppose you are still an American…”

Charming as ever Sully courteously fired back, “Hello Nadine… I’m afraid you’ll have to blame my parents for that one.”

You and Nadine chuckled lightly before she noticed you, “Who’s your friend, Victor?”

You smiled as sweetly as you could while offering your hand, “Y/N, Y/N L/N…”

Nadine shook your hand very firmly, “Nadine Ross, a pleasure to meet you, Y/N. I was actually just on my way to the bar. Can I get you two anything?”

You politely declined but Sully spoke up, “A Scotch… on the rocks.”

Nadine walked away slowly, “I ‘ll be right back.” 

Sully spoke lowly, “Did you catch all that, Nate?”

Nate’s voice drifted in through your earpiece, “Yeah, I did apparently Nadine Ross wants to buy you a drink.”

You spoke up suddenly remembering one of Sully’s jobs, “Didn’t you have a run in with her and her group, Shoreline?”

Sully nodded in affirmation, “I did but thankfully it doesn’t look like Nadine is holding a grudge.” Soon Nadine was sauntering back over toward the both of you with her drinks in hand; once she returned Sully began to tell her the story of one of the many adventures you went on with Nate and Sully. Admittedly, it was funny but you had lived it and experienced its retelling on multiple occasions.

Nadine was chuckling when she turned toward you, “I had no idea that you were so adventurous, Y/N. I admit I’d love to meet your other partner, Drake… where is he?”

Sully tried to play it off, “Retired actually. He got out of the game a while ago; settled down and got married.”

Suddenly a voice that made your hair stand on edge crept up behind you, “Well then he may as well be dead, right? But considering he married the lovely Y/N over here; I suppose there are some upsides to retirement.” You begrudgingly offered him your hand, he gently kissed your knuckles, “Y/N, always a pleasure to see you.”

You gave Rafe a tight-lipped smile, “Rafe, it certainly has been a while. Are you well? You look dreadfully tired… though I suppose running your parent’s business can be quite tiring.”

The look he gave you was dark, “It’s my business now, Y/N.” Rafe turned to Sully, “Victor Sullivan! How the hell are you? It’s been what ten or twelve years since we last saw each other?”

Sully took a puff from his cigar before answering, “Fifteen… it’s been fifteen years.”

Rafe chuckled, “Some things just never change do they? Here we all are still haggling over a bunch of dead people’s stuff. Though I am surprised to see you here, Y/N, I assumed that once you got married you would be out of the game. Speaking of, where is the old ball and chain, this evening?”

You tried to smile, really you did, “Back home it’s just me tonight; I’m here to support an old friend and to accompany Victor, of course. Why are you here, Rafe? You parent’s business is a fine day job… I’m sure you could just buy out the entire auction.”

Rafe’s laugh was unnerving, “I’m sure I could but what is the fun in that? I’m only looking for the best pieces. Do you and Victor have any advice on what I should pick up tonight?”

Sully laughed, “Well just between you and me I did notice that the auction order has been changed. I think someone might be trying to rig this auction.”

Rafe nodded, “Well remember what kind of crowd that we’re dealing with; they didn’t get rich by playing fair.”

Nadine walked slowly to Rafe’s side, “Which is why you really need someone watching your back in a place like this.” You inwardly groaned, of course she would be working with Rafe because when had you ever taken on a job that wasn’t complicated.

You and Sully made a move to leave but Rafe pulled Sully back, and you were suddenly on edge, “How did you two find out about it?”

Sully tried to play it cool, “It? What are you talking about? Nadine I think your partner has had a little too much to drink…”

Rafe smacked the glass out of Sully’s hand before attempting to grab a hold of Sully’s jacket; you reached out and fiercely pried Rafe’s hand away and glared at him. He scoffed, “If either of you tries to place a bid on Avery’s cross tonight then you’ll both be leaving here in body bags.”

Nadine’s voice rang out in the sudden silence, “Rafe! That’s enough!”

You and Sully took your spots for the auction but there was a problem; Nate needed more time to reach the fuse boxes and Sully was going to need to bid on the cross. He sounded flustered, “I don’t have the kind of scratch to pay for the cross.”

You snorted, “You’re not actually going to buy the cross, Sully. We just need to buy some time for Nate.” 

Sully begrudgingly agreed and you sat by and watched as the bids between Sully and Rafe grew astronomically. Until Rafe got fed up and yelled, “Five million dollars!” He looked over to Sully who finally conceded, making Rafe chuckle, “You had me worried there, Victor. I thought I might have to kill you.”

Sully lifted his cigar to his mouth before saying, “Alright, let’s ruin this asshole’s evening.” Not a moment later the lights went out and when they came back on it was utter chaos when it was revealed that the cross had gone missing. Everyone was scrambling around and you slowly made your way through the ballroom. As you were walking you noticed Nadine climbing a set of stairs and you decided you needed to check out what she was up to.

You turned to Sully, “Go get the car and I’ll meet you in the courtyard with the boys. There’s something that I need to check out.” You ascended the stairs as quickly as you could and saw Nadine turn down one hallway but when you caught up you thought your mind was playing tricks on you.

You swore you saw Nadine come through this way but the hallway was empty; you were about to turn around when you heard sounds of struggle coming from one of the rooms. You quickly ran toward the source of the noise and came to a set of double doors; you could faintly hear voices through the doors as you approached. You immediately recognized Nadine’s angered voice, “I’m sick of your antics… where is the cross?”

There was a sound of something colliding with a wall with a thunderous clap, Nate’s exasperated voice floated through, “You’re lucky that I’m a gentleman…”

You had heard enough, bursting through the doors you caught Nate and Nadine’s attention, “Well, it’s a damn good thing that I’m not…”

Nate looked up at you in shock, “Y/N, what are you doing here?”

You stalked closer toward Nadine and Nate, “Well I got suspicious when I saw Nadine fleeing the ballroom; so I followed my hunch. And now here we are.”

Nadine chuckled darkly, “So what? Do you think that the two of you can handle me? You’re not exactly dressed for a fight…”

You shot her a venomous glare, “Not the two of us… just me. And you know what? You’re right...” You stepped out of your heels and reached down for the hem of your gown and tugged at it sharply. You tore a slit all the way up to your thigh revealing the gun you had holstered there. You pulled the gun out and handed it to Nate, “Take this and head to the ballroom. Sam needs your help.”

Nate took the gun hesitantly and began to protest, “Y/N, I’m not leaving you here…”

You smiled reassuringly, “Trust me, I will meet you there soon. Now go, your brother needs your help.”

Nate hesitantly slipped through the door and when Nadine made a move to follow him you blocked her way. She smirked at you, “I admire your courage but you and your group have something that I want… and I will go through whoever I need to in order to get it back.”

You scoffed at her, “Look Nadine, I don’t know you very well but I do know the man that you’re working for… Rafe is not someone that you can trust. He is a snake and he will turn on you in a second if it gets him what he wants.”

Nadine chuckled as she began to circle you, “That’s rich coming from the woman that married one of the most renowned two-bit thieves around.” Nadine threw a punch but you quickly dodged it and delivered a swift kick to her back; she stumbled forward slightly. She laughed a little louder before she turned back to you, “Not bad but let’s see what you’ve really got.”

What followed was a flurry of motion that had your head spinning; you hadn’t put your hand-to-hand combat to real use in a few years so you were rusty. You played right into one of Nadine’s fake outs; you dodged her left punch only to be met with a right hook to your jaw. It hurt like hell but you needed to focus, you deflected her next punch giving you the opportunity to drive your fist into her abdomen. The blow seemed to light a fire in her as she charged at you; you flew back into the bookcase behind you and Nadine held you in place with her arm just below your neck. You struggled against her hold as she leaned in with a snarl, “I’ll give you one chance… where is the cross?”

Nadine made the mistake of leaning in too close which gave you the chance to drive your head forward colliding with Nadine’s face, “Go to hell.”

She stumbled back with a cry and you tried to shake out the deafening ringing in your ears. Nadine got back up and wiped some blood from her nose before lunging toward you once more with an almost feral gleam in her eyes. You and Nadine traded blows back and forth; you were landing as many punches as you were taking and you were starting to tire. You managed to throw Nadine off-balance with a punch and you took the opportunity to sweep her legs out from underneath her. She fell to the floor and you were standing above her, “Enough! I am walking out of here right now and you’re not going to stop me. My problem isn’t with you, Nadine, it’s with your partner... we’re done here.”

Nadine gave you another murderous glare but did nothing to stop you as you grabbed your shoes and ran from the room. Once you were outside you slipped your shoes back on and hurried down the hall. You tapped your earpiece before calling out, “Nate! Are you there, Nate?”

You held your breath and waited but thankfully Nate’s voice came through, “Y/N? Thank god, are you alright?”

You sighed, “Yeah, yeah I’m good. Where are you?”

Within moments, Nate’s voice crackled through your earpiece once more, “I’m pinned down in the ballroom with Sam.”

You picked up the pace down the stairs, “I’m nearly there… be careful, Nate.” You didn’t wait for a response as you barreled through the winding hallways. You drew back into cover when you saw a guard sauntering cautiously through the hallway in front of you. He was alone and he hadn’t noticed you yet; you quietly crept up behind him before capturing him in a headlock. You applied as much pressure as you were capable of and held on tightly as your opponent tried to throw you off; slowly he began to struggle less and less before passing out completely. You let him drop to the floor before searching him for weapons; you strapped his handgun into the holster on your thigh and grabbed his rifle.

You heard the commotion before you saw it, constant gunfire ricocheting off the walls and the muffled shouts of commands and sometimes pain. You quickly burst through the heavy wooden doors in front of you and quickly took cover and began firing shots at the hostile guards flooding into the room. You saw Nate ducking behind cover while loading his gun and Sam was close by firing into the oncoming wave of guards. You sighed in relief before calling out, “Nate, over here!”

He obviously heard you and his head whipped around in your direction, a look of utter relief playing across his features, “Y/N, make your way over… I’ll cover you.” You did as Nathan asked and ran out into a barrage of gunfire; you managed to make it to Nate’s side unharmed amongst the chaos that the auction had devolved into. Suddenly, Nate pulled you into a bruising kiss which you returned wholeheartedly; you were just so relieved to have him back in your arms. He pulled back and cupped your face, looking you over for injuries, “Are you alright? What happened? Jesus, what happened to your forehead?”

You removed his hands gently, “Nate, I’m fine let’s just focus on getting out of here.”

Through the constant gunfire Sam’s annoyed voice managed to break through, “Guys! If you’re finished making out then I could really use your help.” You turned away from Nate and returned to the fight that was in front of you; it was hard fought but the three of you managed to clear the ballroom. You ran through the empty halls straight out into the courtyard and right into another firefight.

Nate grasped your arm and pulled you into cover, you gasped, “Where the hell is Sully?”

Nate was equally exasperated as he shot down a few incoming guards, “He’s getting his car… we just need to hold these guys off until he gets here.” You nodded in understanding as you cautiously joined the fray. Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until you ran out of ammo for your rifle; you quickly tossed it to the side and pulled out your handgun. 

There seemed to be literally no end to these guys and you couldn’t help but wonder again; where the hell was Sully? Just as you finished the thought a white car barreled through some of the shrubbery and came to a squealing halt. The car was quite a distance in front of you and you would need to make a break for it; you slipped off your shoes and took off across the courtyard. You saw Sam ushering Nate into the car and then he desperately motioned for you to get in; you jumped into the car and slid into Nate’s lap so that Sam could jump in. 

As soon as everyone was in the car Sully sped off through the gates of the Estate; you could hear the volley of bullets hitting the car and smashing the windows into pieces. Nathan bent forward and protectively shielded you with his own body; when the gunfire stopped he sat back and pulled you into another crushing kiss. You returned his passion and when you pulled back Nate was looking at you with complete adoration, “Hey there…”

You laughed lightly before stroking his cheek affectionately; your voice was just above a whisper, “Hey handsome…”

Soon Sully’s booming voice broke your quiet moment, “Hey, are you kids alright?”

You chuckled softly before burying your face into Nate’s shoulder, letting him answer for you, “Yeah, we’re good… still in one piece.”

After a brief drive the four of you made it back to the hotel where the guys were staying; Nate carefully helped you out of the car before looking at your feet. He lightly chuckled before lifting you up into his arms and carrying you towards the hotel room. You squealed lightly and threw your arms around his neck, “Nate! Hey, I can still walk…”

He chuckled lightly, “I’m not the one that ditched her shoes…”

You gave his arm a playful punch, “Do you have any idea how hard it is to run in heels?”

He smiled down at you, “I see your point. This reminds me of our wedding night… and our honeymoon. Hey, what do you think about taking a second honeymoon? It’s been a while since our last vacation, what do you say?”

You laughed softly, “I say that sounds like a fantastic idea but there are things that we need to discuss first.”

Nate sighed, “Yes, you’re right and we will, I promise.” Nate carried you the rest of the way up to the hotel room before letting you down. You sat around a table with Nate, Sam, and Sully as Sam recounted his tale of the last fifteen years in Panama and how he broke out. You understood now why Nate was so desperate to help his older brother but it still hurt you that Nate decided to lie to you about it. 

You stayed around long enough to watch Sam break open the Saint Dismas cross and to catch the plan formed between everyone. Once that was through you made your way out onto the terrace and closed the door behind you. The view was absolutely breathtaking and it allowed you to calmly rethink the last forty-eight hours; you weren’t alone for long though.

You heard hesitant footsteps behind you before a strong arm wrapped itself around your waist; you leaned into the touch and sighed. You looked at Nate briefly before he turned his attention to you, “Y/N, I’m sorry for everything… It’s just I was so happy to have Sam back and then he told me his situation and I knew that I needed to help him. And at the same time I told you that I was done with that part of my life; I made that promise to you. I was scared that this might push you away for good; I was afraid of losing you.”

You looked up toward the night sky while you let Nate’s words sink in. You could understand why Nate had done what he did and despite the lying you loved him; for better or for worse. You sighed and turned to look at Nate, “You won’t lose me Nate… but you can’t keep lying to me like this. I want to be able to support you, okay?”

Nathan pulled you into a slow kiss after a minute he pulled back, “I will never lie to you again, Y/N, I promise. I love you so much, Y/N.”

You genuinely smiled at Nate before pulling him closer, “And I love you, Nate.” The kiss that the two of you shared was heated, filled with pure love and sensual passion, soon enough Nate’s hands were roaming all over your body. The kiss was growing more intense lighting a fire within you; so you continued to try pull Nathan as close as you possibly could.  
You were still tangled in each other’s’ arms when you pulled away for some desperately needed air; Nate smiled coyly at you, “So, about that second honeymoon…”


End file.
